


I never planned on love

by Pan_and_nonbinary



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), My First AO3 Post, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:01:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_and_nonbinary/pseuds/Pan_and_nonbinary
Summary: Jax is an angsty e-boy(TM) who falls in love with sick soft boy uwu.Happily ever after, sadly doesn't happen for these two love bugs.uwu love y'all





	1. Prologue

Jax had never been the type to fall in love. He took pride in not being a hopeless romantic. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, he didn’t believe in love, in general. At least, he didn’t used to. Then something happened. Jax didn’t want it to happen. He didn’t want to fall in love, but here he was, sitting at his husbands grave with their eight year old daughter. He was telling her a love story he never thought could happen to him.  
“There once was a boy,-”  
“No, daddy!” The little girl giggled, crawling into her father’s lap. “That’s not how fairy tales start.” She informed, cuddling into Jax’s chest as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“Really now? Alright princess, how do I start this fairy tale?” Jax mused, looking down at his daughter.  
“Well, papa always started them with once upon a time.” She said softly, looking at her other fathers grave, not noticing how her father’s smile became pained and how he stiffened beneath her.  
“You’re right. Alright, doll… Once upon a time…”


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get this thing started!!

There was a boy. His name was Jax and he was sixteen years old. He lived with his father in a tiny apartment on the bay in Maryland. His mother died when he was fourteen of brain cancer. He didn’t believe in love. He never believed that he would fall in love.   
One day, his father got into a car accident. Jax was on his way home when he got the call. He caught the bus to the hospital his father had been admitted to. Of course there was traffic, time seeming to move slowly as Jax waited for his bus stop. His heart nearly exploded in his chest from the anxiety he was experiencing. He had lost his mother a couple years ago. He could not lose his father. He could not lose the only person he had left.   
After riding the bus for what seemed to be hours, he finally arrived at the hospital. As soon as he was able, Jax talked to the receptionist, explaining how he had received a call informing him that his father was in the hospital. The receptionist informed Jax that his father was currently in surgery and that it would be a few hours. Jax attempted to sit in the waiting room during those hours, only lasting five minutes due in part to his ADHD and heightened anxiety. Instead of waiting in the awkward waiting room chairs, Jax decided to walk around and explore the hospital.   
Jax did not miss the white and blue halls. He did not miss the smell of death surrounding him. He did not miss the nurses and doctors in scrubs, looking down at their clipboards and explaining how sorry they were for a families loss. Jax did not miss being in a hospital. He settled on going to the cafe, deciding that he could tolerate the hot cocoa he would be given. After being given the bland cocoa, Jax moved to the mixing station to add some sugar. He couldn’t even call the cocoa hot, it was lukewarm at best. After adding some sugar Jax grabbed a popsicle stick to mix his drink before he turned around to walk back to the waiting room. He wasn’t going to try and make friends or fall in love. At least that was the plan. Alas, the plan was ruined when he turned face first into a boy a couple inches shorter than him, both boys’ clothing covered in lukewarm cocoa.   
Both boys stood silently before the one in a hospital gown cracked a smile, a jubilant laugh escaping his lips as he covered his mouth with his hands, a sparkle in his eyes as he grinned at the boy in front of him.   
“Good thing the hospital doesn’t serve le chocolat chaud.” He mused with a french accent, an intoxicating smile on his lips.   
Jax couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips.   
“Sorry about that, here, let me get some paper towels.” Jax offered, reaching over to the counter, grabbing paper towels and handing them to the hairless boy in front of him. The boy grinned and accepted.   
“You’re fine!” He laughed as he cleaned himself off. “Honestly, I should have been watching where I was going. My room was getting pretty boring, so I decided to explore.” He admitted after drying himself, looking up at Jax, not noticing the soft blush on his own cheeks. “Say, I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before. Visiting family?” The boy asked, moving to throw his paper towels away.   
“Not exactly.” Jax began, leaning back against the counter behind him as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. “My dad got into a car crash and now I’m waiting for him to get out of surgery.” He explained, running a hand through his hair.   
“Oh. I’m sorry to hear. Hopefully he’ll be okay. It sucks being in a hospital.” He said softly, crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at his feet. “Especially when no one visits because they think you’re going to die.” He finished under his breath. Jax stopped and looked at the boy in the hospital gown.   
“Your parents don’t visit?” He asked, head tilting slightly. The shorter males head shot up, not expecting Jax to hear him or to actually respond.  
“They um.. No? They live out of country. They sent me to America for the treatment for my brain cancer.” The boy explained, rubbing at his arm, his accent showing itself more obviously than it had before.   
“I see. Are you here alone? In America, I mean.” Jax asked, watching the other boy intently.   
“Ahh no.” He gave a soft, sad chuckle. “Ma mère would never send me out into another country if she didn’t know who would be taking care of me. My cousins are supposed to be visiting me, mais ils a peur.” He finished off in french.   
“English, please.” Jax begged with a soft chuckle.   
“Right, right.” The boy laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “They’re too scared of how frail and petite I am. They’re scared I will die.” He explained, shrugging. Jax hummed.   
“Say, I never got your name. I’m Jax.” He said, offering his hand out to the boy standing in front of him.   
“Simon. It is a pleasure to meet you, Jax.” Simon smiled softly, shaking Jax’s hand. “Um, did you want to hang out in my room? I know you’re waiting for your father, but I doubt you want to be alone and at least we could hang out and talk and get to know each other.” Simon offered. Jax smiled softly and nodded.   
“Why not.” Jax mused with a hum, throwing his empty cup away, noticing how Simon’s smile grew.   
“Alright Jax! Right this way to my room.” He hummed softly, walking off and leading the way down the quiet hallways. Yet, now that Jax was with Simon, the hospital was much more tolerable.

**Author's Note:**

> Sksks sorry not sorry?? First chapter will be published soon but idk about the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!!


End file.
